


A night to be remembered

by fanfictionist (orphan_account)



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Drunk Sex, Fluff and Smut, I Don't Even Know, M/M, One Shot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:19:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3764464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fanfictionist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark, Sean, Bob, and Wade get drunk at a bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A night to be remembered

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally writing another story after being busy for so long. So let's see how this one turns out and how long I can make it.

At The Bar

After the first day at Pax East Mark and the others decide to go out for a drink. Aaron decided to just go to the hotel because he didn't feel like drinking. Bob, Wade, and their girlfriends had come along with them, Sean and Mark being the only ones without female company. They had been at the bar for about an hour now.

Mark was barely comprehending of his surrounding. Sean was only slightly drunk, Wade was trying to avoid drinking in front of his girl, and Bob was hardly showing any signs of being drunk despite already having had drunk more than the rest. "Hey lady, more drinks!" Mark yelled loud enough to be heard from outside. "Yeah, I don't think that is such a good idea." Said bob.

"That's true. I think Jack should take Mark back to the hotel." Said Wade. "Wait, what? Why me?" Complained Sean. "Because you don't have a lady to attend to." Said Wade. "Sorry jack, majority rules." Said bob. "Fine, but one of you two has to do it next time." Jack said while standing and putting on his jacket.

Sean Moved over to Mark, pulling him up and out of his seat. Mark got on his feet but soon his legs gave out and he was falling toward Sean. Sean struggled a bit as he caught Mark and pulled him back up." Good luck." Said bob with a slight laugh. "Haha." Said sean annoyed by Bob's words. With Mark leaning on his shoulder he slowly made his way towards the door.

Mark was a bit heavy and it was freezing outside. "Good thing the hotel is only two blocks away." Sean thought.

Time Skip

The two men entered the hotel. Although Sean was drunk there were no complications on the way there. They headed towards the elevator. Sean pressed the button and waited for the door to open. A few seconds later the doors slid open and they walked in.

Sean put Mark against the wall so he could take a second to catch his breath. He looked over to Mark. "He still looks great, even when he's drunk. Wait, what?" Sean didn't have time to think about it as the doors slid open with a DING. Sean got Mark back on his shoulder and walked out.

They walked down the hall until they got to Mark's room door. Sean slid his hand into Mark's pocket and took out his wallet. He took out the card and unlocked the door. "How strange, Mark has been awfully quiet since we got out of the bar." Sean thought as he placed mark on the bed. He put the wallet on the night stand and then begins to remove mark's shoes.

Sean stood up and looked at Mark who seemed to be asleep. He wished they could be more than just freinds. Mark opened his eyes and looked at Sean. "Hey Jack, come here." Mark said in a rather low voice. Sean looked at mark and furrowed his eyebrows. Ignoring his better judgement Sean walked over to Mark's side. He looked at Mark expectantly and was suprised as he was pulled on to the bed.

"Woah!" He said as he struggled to sit up and look over at Mark. "What was that f "Sean started to say, but Mark cut him off as he brought the irishman into a kiss.

The younger male's eyes widened in suprise. He wanted to kiss back but controlled himself. "What the heck man!?" He said as he broke the kiss. "Come on Sean, you know you want to." Said the half korean with a smirk. "I only pretended to be completely wasted to get a moment alone with you, and knowing Bob and Wade I knew they would leave the task of bringing me back too you."

Sean thought for a second and then hesitantly agreed, only because he had had the biggest crush on Mark ever since they met.

The dark-haired male kissed Sean's neck, sucking as he went down to his collar bone. Then in one quick action he removed Sean's shirt. He then removed his own shirt before quickly returning to the younger male's neck. Kissing down to his chest and then lightly sucking on the irishman's nipple.

Sean Moaned with pleasure, his body filling with lust. Mark's hands slowly made their way to Sean's zipper. After undoing the front of Sean's pants, Mark began to pull them off of him. Mark then got up and began to strip for Sean. The irishman looked at him and began to get hard. Sean quickly removed his last article of clothing and got back on the bed.

Mark was done getting naked. Sean looked at Mark, he always wanted to see him naked. Mark slowly crawled over the bed and towards Sean. He then opened the over-energetic man's legs as he lowered his head towards seans member slowly taking it in to his mouth. The warmth of Mark's mouth sent a shiver up Sean's spine making him moan loudly with pleasure.

Mark slowly worked his tongue around the head of Sean's dick, sending pleasure all throughout him. Mark sucked louder, he could taste precome. Mark raised his head up and wiped his mouth. He moved to the side, opened the nightstand, and took out a pre-lubed condom.

He Carefully opened the wrapping and slid it on.  
Sean then climbed on Mark's rock-hard cock, moaning as he took in the entire length. Mark began thrusting up and down in a slow and steady pace. They both began releasing moans of pleasure and they were sure the neighbors could hear.

Mark kissed Sean and began slowly speeding up his thrusts. Their bodies were sweaty and both men were breathing heavily, they continued to moan showing no signs of slowing down. Mark then began thrusting at a violently fast pace. The sound of Mark's thrusts as they made contact with Sean's ass echoed in the room.

The pleasure continued to build up and Sean moaned louder and louder. "I'm gonna come." said Sean as mark's thrusts continued. "Go for it ."said Mark as he sped up the pace even more, then they both released with one final loud moan.

Mark layed down next to Sean, they looked at eachother, and then they both kissed. Mark was tired, breathing fast, and then fell asleep seconds later. "That was great." Sean said to himself."I love you Mark," whispered Sean. This will surely be "A Night to be Remembered".

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder if this is good or not. Oh well, hope you got at least a little enjoyment out of this. Leave your opinions in the comments. Also, maybe you could give me some ideas for a new story?


End file.
